


Jackals vs Adlers

by cymyguy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, Lube, M/M, Professional athletes, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Kageyama is still looking at him like “dumbass” is right there behind his lips, so just to spite him, Hinata pauses to squeeze out another spiraling puddle of lube in the hallow under his pecs. He rocks up to grip Kageyama’s shoulders before reseating himself, plunging his balls into the cool puddle.“O—uh—”He slides against him, this time in earnest, at a rapid and consistent pace. The puddle smooths out, squelches down his ass and thighs, thinning into a proper film of slick between their skin. Kageyama has placed his hands on Hinata’s thighs. Hinata tightens his grip on his shoulders as he looks down at him, then lets his chin tip up as he comes a little spurt between Kageyama’s tits.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Jackals vs Adlers

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020, day 1: (excessive) lube

It’s hard to wind down after his first win over Kageyama, especially when that win happened to be his professional debut in his home country. In fact, Hinata doesn’t wind down at all. He winds back up.

As part of the event of their home season opener, the Adlers organization catered a meal for their own players as well as MSBY, after the game and all the press wrapped up. Kageyama could have chosen the seat right across from Hinata, but of course he had to choose the one next to it, across from Miya-san, so he can conduct another one of his super secret setter exchanges or whatever. That’s just what Kageyama does, and Hinata accepts it at this point. There are lots of other people he wants to talk to, about literally any part of the game they want to bring up. He really can’t stop talking, even when Kageyama is free for a few minutes here or there. But he _can_ look at the same time as he talks.

Hinata will admit (to anyone but Kageyama) that he’d harbored a little crush on his teammate during high school. Everyone at their school had a crush on Kageyama at some point, he’s fairly certain. But Hinata is the only one of them here right now, with Kageyama before him. A man. A fully grown (good grief, he _hopes_ so) man. Tall, and prettier than ever. Handsome, now, Hinata supposes. He did have to shave once in a while, he’d told Hinata.

Hinata shaves regularly. He is an older man.

They haven’t even finished the meal by the time the victorious thrill electrifying Hinata’s veins has receded into the pit of his stomach in a furious simmer. His post-game satisfaction is always short lived, but today he skipped satisfied entirely. He’s hungry. He is the kitten and Kageyama is the teat promising milk. It finally happens that Kageyama catches one of the looks he’s sending across the table. Hinata knows that his understanding is instantaneous. His eyes lock, spark, and a flush creeps up his neck that isn’t from anything self-conscious. They still have something of a connection, or maybe it’s the shared braincell, as some people used to say. Kageyama catches on with no trouble.

After dinner Hinata splits from his team to take a walk with his former teammate. He won’t get lost in Sendai, he purports, because Kageyama is from here (his captain doesn’t know much about Kageyama, so he buys it). Kageyama doesn’t have any ideas of a nice walk they could take, so they just walk, and talk about the game, and feel the air thicken at the sound of the other’s voice. Kageyama is freshly showered and has clean clothes on, but he must be starting to sweat as he gets impassioned about the game, because Hinata swears he can smell him on the autumn breeze. Like a shark smelling blood. Or maybe more like catching a whiff of your golden years of high school, all the hours at the gym and the heart-igniting wins and the friends made for life, except this comfort is just what keeps his guard down as he drowns in a big, gorgeous man’s musk.

“Hey, do you want to come back to my hotel with me?”

He lets the question smoke in the air as he holds Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama’s lips part, then he swallows.

“Miya-san’s out visiting his brother, so I’ve got the room to myself.”

One corner of Kageyama’s mouth tugs down.

“Okay,” he says, “But we haven’t even kissed or anything…”

Hinata seizes the front of his jacket.

“You want to kiss me? Go ahead.”

Kageyama grabs his wrists, except his hands are lower so he’s actually holding Hinata by the meat of his forearms.

“When we get there,” Kageyama says. But his eyes sink to Hinata’s lips. Hinata climbs up to Kageyama’s mouth, arms and legs squeezing around him like a tree trunk as their mouths collide, like water into a hot pan. Hinata buries himself in the burn, until it fades to a maddening tingle and crawls into his dick.

“I need to go to a convenience store,” he declares.

Kageyama is no help, but they find one right along the way to the hotel. When he comes out, Kageyama scowls at his bulging bag, but doesn’t comment. Hinata hustles them to the hotel and they race up the stairs (which Kageyama started when they still had ten floors to go). Hinata throws the door open and shoots over to the thermostat, cranking up the heat. He shoots back over to Kageyama, who’s just dropped his jacket off one shoulder, and slams him against the door. They’re breathless before their lips hit. Kageyama snarls and knocks Hinata into the adjacent wall, hand under his knee to hike one leg up against his own. Hinata raises on tiptoes with his remaining leg and grinds as close as he can get to Kageyama’s sweatpants crotch. They forget anything else for a minute. Then Hinata tugs Kageyama’s jacket off his arms, and Kageyama wrestles off Hinata’s hoodie with one hand as he palms him hard with the other.

“Mm—ah…”

Kageyama’s lips return immediately to the source of the sound, not pulling away until Hinata’s t-shirt needs to come over his head. Kageyama peels his own up off his abs. Hinata follows them down to the feathering of dark hair that disappears into his sweats, and tumbles forward, pulling down the pants and whatever’s underneath to get Kageyama’s cock in his mouth. Kageyama thumps against the other wall of the narrow entry as Hinata squeezes his ass in his hands and sucks hard and fast on his head, like getting the flavor out of an ice pop. Kageyama is the best ice pop ever.

“Ah—”

He straightens up and kisses him again. Kageyama’s tongue rolls over his, liking the leftovers. He drags Hinata to the closest bed, Hinata snagging the bag off the floor on the way. He drops it next to the bed as Kageyama picks him up under the arms. He lifts him all the way up to eye level, just because his biceps can (the bastards), then tosses him onto the mattress. When Kageyama puts one knee, then the other, onto the bed and rocks forward, casting his huge shadow over him, it’s very similar to a wet dream of high school Hinata’s. Now, though, there’s one problem with it.

Kageyama has one knee between Hinata’s legs. Hinata uses his outside knee to ram Kageyama’s leg out from under him, flipping their positions and catching Kageyama before the top half of him can fall off the bed. Kageyama blinks up at him in surprise. Hinata smiles and settles him onto the mattress, slowly pinning one arm above his head, the other at his side.

“I won today,” Hinata rumbles.

Kageyama’s brows shoot up, then scrunch down as his eyes narrow. He turns his head away to the side, wearing a fully-fledged scowl now. But he nods. Concedes. He has to, they both know it.

Hinata can’t help a grin before he reaches to the floor for his bag of goodies. He sets the condom box next to Kageyama, and fishes out a bottle of lube, the big size. He makes an evil little sound as he clicks the cap open, crawls up between Kageyama’s legs, holds the bottle over him and squeezes, drawing a line with lube from his belly button up between his pecs.

“What are you doing, dumbass?”

Hinata retraces the line back down, getting it good and thick. He pulls his tongue back into his mouth to leer at Kageyama as he drops the bottle to the side. He plants his hands onto Kageyama’s thighs and vaults himself on top of him.

Hinata sucks back a gasp as he sits in the lube and slides forward, plowing through the cool gel with his cock and then balls. Those dreams he used to have about Kageyama were really wet.

He uses his knees to slide up Kageyama’s body, spreading his thighs farther to get them around his _expansive_ chest. He stops when his dick pokes against Kageyama’s chin, the other man giving an unamused and wholly confused scowl. Hinata slides back down toward his stomach, then up, then back, the lube coating over his hole, then cheeks, then thighs. His ass dips through each of the grooves between Kageyama’s muscles, and his balls enjoy the firmness of his breastbone to rub against. His cock leaks into the mess he’s already made.

Kageyama is still looking at him like “dumbass” is right there behind his lips, so just to spite him, Hinata pauses to squeeze out another spiraling puddle of lube in the hallow under his pecs. He rocks up to grip Kageyama’s shoulders before reseating himself, plunging his balls into the cool puddle.

“O—uh—”

He slides against him, this time in earnest, at a rapid and consistent pace. The puddle smooths out, squelches down his ass and thighs, thinning into a proper film of slick between their skin. Kageyama has placed his hands on Hinata’s thighs. Hinata tightens his grip on his shoulders as he looks down at him, then lets his chin tip up as he comes a little spurt between Kageyama’s tits.

“Ha—”

He pulls back before his climax can really light up his veins, and smirks down at Kageyama. His old friend raises a hand and wipes at the come on his chest, glances at his hand, then at Hinata.

Hinata shimmies backwards until he’s down between Kageyama’s legs, level with all his junk. He’s shining here, even though no lube was applied.

“It’s hot in here, huh Kageyama.” Hinata licks at the sweat on the inside of one thigh, then the other.

“D—Dumbass. Did you mess with the thermostat?”

Maybe Hinata is a bit of a pervert. He likes when Kageyama sweats. Always has. He looks fucking good. And tastes just as good, it turns out. Hinata cleans off all the sweat in the creases of his thighs, and where the hair is thickest right against his ball sac. Kageyama cuts off a little something trying to make its way out of his throat.

Hinata grabs him by the hips and flips him onto his stomach. Kageyama looks around with a weary eye as Hinata raises the lube high and squeezes out lines and lines of it down his back.

“What the hell are you doing?”

The bottle empty, he digs the next one out of the bag and makes some good measure lines. Then he spreads the lube around with his hands, into a thin layer that covers Kageyama’s back. He belly flops into the lube and reaches his hands around to Kageyama’s front, plastering his sticky hands to his tits. He plants his knees on the bed to rub his cock into the dip of his lower back. Wet.

“What the fuck.”

“I’m just—mh—playing around…”

“Am I a playground?” Kageyama grumbles.

Hinata chuckles into his neck.

“For tonight,” he says, and starts to rut harder, and faster.

He runs his cock through the dip of his back and just into the top of his ass crack. His chest slips and slides and barely stays pressed to Kageyama’s body, as he hums, then moans, into the back of Kageyama’s head. He grabs at the bedding and hoists himself higher, inching up as the lube dissolves and the friction against his cock increases. He reaches wildly and squeezes Kageyama’s arm, cock riding Kageyama’s spine all the way up, the pressure building in his stomach like it’s riding an elevator and preparing to drop.

“A—Ah—”

He plants his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders and throws his weight down on them. He fucks himself between his shoulder blades and splatters his come all over Kageyama’s neck and into his hair.

“Ah—fuck—Fuck—Fu—…ha…ha…”

He moves his hips back and leans down, huffing and puffing against Kageyama’s neck. He slips his tongue out and licks up the come and sweat there, slurping and smacking his lips.

He pats the back of Kageyama’s head.

“You want a turn Kageyama?”

He grunts. “If you’re done messing around.”

He turns his head slightly to look at Hinata. Hinata leans around and smothers his lips, one hand fisted tightly into his dark hair. When he pops the suction between their mouths, Kageyama gasps a breath and buries his face between the pillows.

“Lift your hips up.”

Kageyama doesn’t make a sound as he obeys, shuffling his knees on the bed to raise his backside into the air. Hinata feels pure power flood his veins, then light them on fire. He straddles Kageyama the other way, but as he attempts to get to business on Kageyama’s ass he accidentally slides right down his slippery back, onto his shoulders. Kageyama grunts as Hinata laughs. He wiggles his way back up, holding himself in a squat on the bed while he grabs the lube and crisscrosses Kageyama’s whole ass with enthusiasm, until the bottle’s out. He grabs his third bottle, then gently pulls one of Kageyama’s cheeks to further expose his hole. With his dominant hand he makes fairly neat lines up and down Kageyama’s crack, watching him quiver as the cold gel hits his skin. When Kageyama makes a tiny ‘guph’ into the pillows, Hinata drops the lube. He spreads his hands against Kageyama’s cheeks and lathers them with the lube, torturously gentle, like he’s tenderly lotioning him. Hinata squeezes two fingers between his cheeks and runs them down through the thick line of lube. He gets to his hole and presses, dips his fingertips through the lube into his ass. Kageyama whimpers, barely heard through the pillows.

“Mm…” Hinata tries starting with two at once. They sink in; either his fingers are small or Kageyama was pulling apart for him. He plunges them deep and moves his other hand over Kageyama’s cheek down onto his hamstring, massaging at the tightened muscle there as he massages at his walls inside.

“Is this good? You like this?”

He’s checking on him, and also teasing him. Kageyama misses the teasing entirely, of course.

“It’s good,” he lifts his head to confirm. Hinata digs his fingers in a little more vengefully, earning a grunt.

“Yeah, it looks like it feels good…” He works his fingers halfway out and back in, watching Kageyama’s hole eat them up. He gives it a third. Then the fourth is easy. “Kageyama,” he muses, “Am I gonna get my whole hand in?”

It’s tempting, but he really wants to fuck Kageyama. Take his second victory.

That sends Hinata scrambling to get around behind him. Blinded for a moment by the glory of Kageyama Tobio presenting his ass for Hinata’s abuse, he manages to grope around for the lube and uses it all up frosting Kageyama’s cake. He snickers as he struggles with wet hands and several condoms. He gets one on and jumps up behind Kageyama, guiding himself and pressing his tip inside, then grabs his hips.

“Okay—”

He pushes in, doing a very awkward wheel barrel move to edge Kageyama up higher on the bed, so he can flop over and grab onto the headboard for leverage. He loads his hips, having a very good angle to work with, lucky for Kageyama. He’ll know just how strong he got while he was away.

Hinata fucks him as hard as he can, lifting Kageyama’s knees from the bed every time he slams into him.

“Fuck,” Kageyama rasps, “Fuck, fuck—”

The abundance of lube gives a sickly slap to the sound of his thighs hitting Kageyama’s ass. On some hits it squirts out violently from an opening between their skin (Hinata will wipe down the wall later). Kageyama’s ass is wet and hot underneath it. Hinata has so much sweat rolling off him there’s no telling where any of it originated. His hands are slipping against the headboard. He looks down at Kageyama glistening underneath him, the bottom of his hair soaking up the sweat on his neck, the muscles of his back and shoulders scrunching up smaller and smaller as Hinata folds him in half.

“Kageyama—I know I did—good today. Tell me—how good—I was. Tell me—how it felt—when I beat you.”

Hinata struggles not to slip right out of him. He stops pulling back so far, thrusting at a more rapid pace.

“I bet you were mad,” he singsongs. “I bet—you’re still mad.”

“Shut up.”

He laughs. “I knew it.”

“Sh—Shut up—”

“Come on, Kage—yama—Tell me—what it felt like.”

“Sh—Shut—uh—”

“What does losing taste like—Does it taste like—me?”

Kageyama forces his head out of the pillows.

“I won’t lose to you again.”

His voice scrapes out several notes too high, before he collapses again. Hinata barks a laugh.

“You’re gonna lose again—right—now!”

Hinata hops forward on his toes and drills his prostate, fucks Kageyama down into the bed. His knees come flying off the mattress and his back bows, and he comes, sounds popping like lightbulbs in his throat before they escape him. He shakes, rattles, and Hinata doesn’t stop until he slumps still.

He flops down next to Kageyama, blood cruising from the cardio. When Kageyama starts to stir, he rolls onto his side and props his head jauntily in his hand. Kageyama lifts his head enough to peek at him with one eye. Hinata grins, and winks. Kageyama shoves him off the bed.

“Wah!”

“Still a lightweight,” he smirks.

“What?! I am not! I’ve gained so much muscle. A ton.”

“And I haven’t?” Kageyama says.

Hinata mumbles unintelligibly. He picks himself up and goes to turn down the thermostat. Kageyama sees it as a move on the bathroom and comes charging past him. They’re just about to start a fight for the shower, but it’s one of the big waterfall ones, so they hop in together instead. Kageyama bemoans the good shampoo he hadn’t brought along and chides Hinata for using the hotel stuff. Then he nudges Hinata’s calf with his foot and asks if the sand was how he built up all his tiny stabilizer muscles. They hold a regular conversation while rinsing and drying and redressing, and then Kageyama says he’ll be heading home to rest, and Hinata agrees, as if none of that in the bed had happened. Kageyama doesn’t seem the slightest bit embarrassed as he leaves a Jackal hotel room. This guy never ceases to amaze Hinata.

It’s been seconds, and there’s a knock on the door. Hinata springs toward it.

“Hinata.”

He wrenches it open.

“I’ll win next time,” Kageyama says. He gives a begrudging smile.

Hinata grins.


End file.
